We Are Warriors-Tahm Kench
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A bargin brought our world and theirs together. The River never forgets it's King... Character belongs to Tourvelix
1. Chapter 1

**This took so much longer than I wanted it to...I had the whole story given to me...all I had to do was write dialogue and some extra bits...and I got blocked. GG El, GG...Anyway, I'm so sorry for the wait, but here is Tahm's arc!**

Chapter 1

The day was warm, the sun shone through the trees, painting the air with a buttery hue. Agustin Bukalow however, wasn't outside enjoying the wonderful weather, instead, the twenty four year old was working in the kitchen. He wiped the sweat off his tanned forehead, sweeping his dark hair out of his eyes as he looked at the finished product that he had just completed.

 _"Finally,"_ he thought with a smile before hearing footsteps behind him.

He turned around to face his father, Robert Bukalow, who had come up behind him.

"What do you think?" Agus asked.

"Looks good," his father nodded, "You made it the way she likes it, right?"

Agus growled inwardly, but composed himself.

"Yes, sir, her 'Death By Chocolate' that she likes so much," Agus replied, "Milk chocolate cake, white chocolate cream filling, chocolate fudge icing topped with dark chocolate ganache and milk chocolate shavings,"

His father gave a nod and ruffled his son's hair.

"It looks incredible, Agus. You did very well,"

A surge of pride swelled in his chest and Agus inspected the cake for any imperfections before taking a small scalpel-like tool and drawing birds and fish and other little critters in the icing, making the design of the cake even more intricate.

The door opened and Amanda, Agus' mother, walked through.

"Agustin, did you make this?" she asked, "it's gorgeous!"

Agus gave a small dip of the head.

"Just remembering everything you taught me, Mom," he told her, "I have you to thank,"

"You did a beautiful job," she praised before turning to her husband, "Everything's ready in there…all we need is the birthday girl,"

Robert gave a nod and looked at Agus, who was still working on the cake.

"Agus, I can clean up, why don't you get your sister?" he asked.

Agus paused, not looking too pleased at being stopped, but the look of annoyance was quickly wiped off his face as he straightened up and nodded. He untied the apron and placed it on its hook before grabbing the car keys off _their_ hook.

"Be careful!" Amanda pleaded, getting a smile from her son.

"I will be, don't worry," he promised, "I'll be back shortly,"

* * *

Agus hummed softly to himself as he leaned against the hood of the car, his small brown eyes scanning over the schoolyard as the bells rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Agus!" a female voice cried out, making him turn towards it.

He gave a lopsided smile as his little sister, Clara Bukalow, darted towards him, her backpack swinging wildly as her dark, raven black hair rippled in the wind like a flag and her emerald eyes shone brightly.

"I didn't know you were going to be the one picking me up!" she beamed, "I thought I was going to ride the bus home,"

"Nah, Mom and Dad wanted me to come and get you. No clue why though," he shrugged, making Clara laugh.

"Doesn't matter to me," she replied, "As long as we get home for dinner…Mom and Dad said you were cooking tonight,"

"That's true," Agus nodded, "I have a few new recipes I want to try on you…"

"This wouldn't happen to be because it's my birthday, right?" Clara asked as she walked along the other side of the car and opened the door.

"Oh, it's your birthday?" Agus asked, feigning surprise, "I had no idea,"

"Agus!" Clara whined.

"Just get in the car," Agus chuckled, "We're going to be late,"

"For a party?" Clara smiled.

"For work," Agus told her, making Clara's whole demeanor slump.

He laughed inwardly. Wasn't _she_ going to be surprised.

Agus and Clara's parents owned a restaurant and both were really good cooks. Before Clara was born, Agus was the center of attention. Being their first born and _son_ at that, the family recipes and legacy would pass to him and his children when his parents passed on or retired. There was nothing he liked better than to cook for others and give them a wonderful experience. But when he was nine, Clara was born and all the attention shifted. Agus would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of all the attention she got. He had to wait twenty years before his parents would let him anywhere _near_ the restaurant's kitchen…

Clara had been eleven when they let her start cooking in the kitchen…just the simple stuff, but still!

The siblings were on their way towards the restaurant/home. Agus actually _did_ have to work, Clara got the day off because it was her birthday…but even then, Agus got the day off whenever his birthday rolled around too.

"Agus?" Clara asked.

"Hmmm?" he replied, jolted from his thoughts as they drove towards the house.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Huh? Why would you ask that?" he asked.

"…You've been really quiet the past few days," Clara replied, "Mostly whenever I'm in the room,"

She started drawing in the dust on the dashboard.

"I just want to know if it's at me and what I can do to fix it,"

"I…" Agus started…

Right as a bright flash of red entered his vision from behind Clara. His dark eyes widened as he wrenched the steering wheel to the side…

Right as a large truck slammed into the passenger side of the car.

It seemed like it had been hours…but it could have been minutes. Time has a funny way of behaving in accidents.

Agus' eyes fluttered open, his ears were ringing, he was upside down, he could hear sirens, hear people yelling. He groggily turned to face Clara…only to see her wide green eyes staring right ahead, her mouth open in a little 'o' as blood dripped from her nose and mouth down on to the roof of the car, glass shards sticking out of her chest.

"Clara…" he croaked, shakily reaching for her only to feel no pulse from the girl, "No…it…I…"

He felt hands on his other arm, dragging him out of the car. He saw the paramedics looking him over, winced as they shone flashlights into his eyes…but he was numb. His little sister…she was gone…

That numbness went away as he heard his mother's shriek. She rushed over to him, trying to see if he was alright.

"Where is your sister?" she asked.

Agus dazedly raised his hand, shakily pointing at the car.

"I…I couldn't…" he whispered as his world started spinning, "I couldn't…save…my fault…I was careless…"

And he fell into blessed darkness.

* * *

When he awoke, he found himself in his bed at home. He heard voices down the hall and he got up, making his way down the corridor just to see his family.

"You heard him, Amanda, he said it was his fault," his father said, "He might have done it on purpose,"

"He wouldn't…would he?" she asked.

"Amanda, he has been jealous of her since she was born. He's always had that problem with being the center of attention. You know that!"

"But he wouldn't…kill her…"

"Who knows!" his father fumed, "We have to do the right thing…I'll call the police, the least they can do is prove that it was an accident and not a murder,"

Agus didn't stay much longer after that. He quietly made his way back to his room, fear clenching his heart. His parents were going to lock him away…

That was something he _couldn't_ let happen.

And that's when Agus decided to run. He grabbed a backpack, stuffing it with things he would possibly need, left his phone on the table…they _could_ track that and that was something he couldn't have happen. He then snuck down to the restaurant and took the savings that his parents were keeping for him…and then bolted from the house, into the forest.

Night fell and Agustin finally made camp next to the river, trying to start a fire to keep himself warm and the animals away from him. After eating, he lay down his bedding and tried to sleep…key word: 'tried'. Someone was humming and keeping him awake. Agus tiredly got up, grabbing his flashlight and turning it on, scanning it over the area before the golden gleam of eyes threw the beam back from the water.

Curious, Agus approached the water, grabbing a big hefty stick to defend himself should it prove to be hostile.

"There's no need for that," a low, rumbling purr came from the water, "step closer, child,"

"You first," Agus replied.

The water surged and Agus stumbled back a step as a large, cat-fish like creature emerged from the water. The tattered top hat, the greedily shining yellow eyes, the crimson coat…Agus' dark eyes widened as he recognized the creature.

"You're Tahm Kench…" Agus blinked, "but…you're not real…you're not supposed to be real…"

"I am standin' before you, aren't I?" Tahm Kench purred, "Seems to me you are in a bit of a tight spot. Your parents hate you, your friends hate you, the police are looking for you…your whole situation just _begs_ for help,"

Agus' eyes narrowed.

"I know your story," he growled, "I've played you so many times…you might be my favorite but I trust you as far as I could throw you,"

"Oh really?" Tahm Kench smiled, baring those monstrous fangs, "Not even if I could give you a better life?"

"When you did the same for that poor gambler and snapped him and his wife up like potato chips…yeah, _sure_ ,"

"He wouldn't pay his price," Tahm Kench replied, "Don't you worry, child, I can get you out of here…you'd never have to deal with them again…you can start a new life…"

Agus looked back towards his home. He couldn't go back…not after what happened. He gave a sigh and looked at the River Demon's outstretched hand.

"Alright, I'll take your little deal," Agus growled.

"Pleasure doin' business with you," Tahm Kench grinned…

The last thing Agus saw was that giant maw closing over him and then nothing.

* * *

 _Two Years Later_

Agus sat in the shade of the oak tree on the college campus. His dark gaze still looking over the students milling about, afraid that one of them would turn him in to the authorities.

 _"Come on, Agus…they couldn't possibly know,"_ he chastised himself, _"Besides, everyone back there probably thinks you died…"_

Things…things were actually starting to turn around.

"Mr. Bukalow?"

Agus jumped sky high, his dark eyes wild and scared as he saw one of his professors standing over him.

"Y-Yes sir?" he asked.

"Could you come with me," the professor asked, "it's rather important,"

Agus gave a slow nod and got to his feet, quietly following his professor to one of the buildings.

 _"Oh god, they found out…they're going to deport me and they're going to arrest me…"_ Agus panicked as the professor led him into a room where a middle aged man with a shock of white-blond hair and dressed in a dark suit and tie sat at a table, a fedora lying on the smooth surface.

The man's eyes flicked up at Agus and he gave a warm smile.

"Agustin Bukalow?" he asked.

"…Yes…" Agus started suspiciously as the professor left.

"Thank god I found you," the man smiled in relief, "You have no _idea_ how much danger you're in,"

"If this is about what happened in Argentina…" Agus started, his gaze shifting towards the door.

He started towards the door…only for the doorknob to glow with faint violet light. Agus' eyes widened as he whirled around, seeing a faint violet sheen around the man's hand.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Agustin," the man started, "My name is Andrew Summers…I work for Riot Games…you've heard of them,"

"The company that made League of Legends…"

"And you know that the League is quite real," Andrew pointed out.

"Wh-What…but it's just a game…" Agus blinked, trying to cover his fear.

"Oh don't pull that with me," Andrew sighed, "I know you made a pact with Tahm and to be honest, that pact is why I'm here,"

"You…know…?"

"I'm supposed to keep track of the Champions…it's my job," Andrew replied, " _Especially_ the ones that decide to come to Earth every once in a while. I know Tahm made a deal with you two years ago…and you accepted it, foolishly,"

"They were going to throw me in _jail_!" Agus protested, "What was I supposed to do!?"

"Nonetheless," Andrew sighed, "He's coming to make good on your end of the bargain. He _will_ eat you…"

The fear on Agus' face made Andrew's heart hurt.

"But…" Andrew told him, "I did convince him not to…provided you do something for him,"

"Anything," Agus whispered, "I just…I don't want to get eaten…"

Andrew gave a sigh.

"Four years ago, there was a horrible accident in the United States. A young woman was hit by a car because she saved another girl's life and was expected not to live. A Champion of Valoran saw what she had done and told me that she wanted to help the young woman. In order to help, the Champion and the young woman agreed to merge together into one person but with two souls and fight for the League of Legends whenever they were 'Summoned'. Thus, the concept of Chosens came into being. In order for Tahm Kench _not_ to kill you…you need to become his Chosen and fight for the League. I won't lie…it'll be painful. He's not a human Champion and those ones tend to be the ones that hurt the most…will you accept this?"

Agus didn't even hesitate.

"I don't want to die," he told him, "I accept your offer,"

 **Next...this oughta be good...Cira gets to meet Agus. Two supports in a lane...let's see how this plays out...Also, the song Agus is humming is Tahm's theme, Tourvelix said that Tahm is Agus' favorite...even though he don't trust the demon...so I figured this would fit.**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred, Elise, Evelyn: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nautilus-Mi-Stowagan**

 **Nasus Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon, Katerina, Cassiopia-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Master Yi-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven Darius-mooseman3**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-GrezzWizard**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne, Fiddlesticks Shaco-TheSmilingMask**

 **Kalista Hecarim-friend of mine**

 **Lulu-another friend of mine**

 **Jhin- The bacon tsar**

 **Malzahar-Erindor**

 **Lucian Thresh-FanboyX**

 **Azir Xereth- Mi-Stowgan**

 **Yasuo-ShadowWalker967**

 **Gangplank Miss Fortune-CoordnationIsKey**

 **Garen-Lt. Darkhound**

 **Syndra- Lamker**

 **Lee Sin-Idrisil**

 **Aurelion Sol-Wish Upon a Sol**

 **Kha'Zix-Navarog**

 **Sion Urgot- Exodus2150**

 **Ekko-flamezero55**

 **Lux-HGoltara**

 **Ashe-Aloasa**

 **Zyra-hiatuspermit**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got it out! Sorry, had a _big_ paper to do and I've got an exam on Wednesday so that's gonna be fun...Anyway, I had a lot of help from Tourvelix for this chapter. Also, I am going in _no_ specific order for these...I'm literally drawing them out of a hat to see who gets written. And if you want a Chosen but don't have an account...there's a chance I'll accept if its in review form. The only problem is that I can't ask you questions! So the best bet is to get an account (it's free...).**

Chapter 2

Agus leaned against a tree on the riverbank, softly humming to himself as he let the warm breeze rush over him. He liked it here, no one came to it, so he got to be by himself…

 _"And what would I be?"_

Scratch that…

"Not chopped liver, that's for sure," Agus muttered as a feeling that didn't belong to him rose in his chest.

 _"I'm hurt, Agus,_ scarred _even by your words,"_ Tahm Kench's slippery voice replied.

"You know I'm only hosting you because you would have eaten me otherwise," Agus growled, rubbing at the scars that were still visible on his arms from the surgery, "If you wouldn't have, we wouldn't be in this mess,"

 _"Not even if I promised you something?"_

"Your promises only mean anything when they have something for you to benefit from," Agus argued, "And you almost always end up eating whatever, _whoever_ you made the deal with,"

 _"Only because those fools won't give me my due,"_ the demon's reply resounded, _"But I'm sure there's something I can do for you…"_

"There's _nothing_ …" Agus huffed.

 _"I can bring her back…"_

Agus' dark eyes flashed and he frowned.

"What are you saying, Tahm…"

 _"Well, if you let me take full control…I'll bring back your little sister…I know you've been feeling guilty about it still…you know it's your fault…"_

His world swam with watercolors, almost as if he had stuck his head in the river and stared through the water.

"No," Agus growled, shaking his head and forcing the watery scene to dissipate, bearing his slightly sharper than normal teeth, "I'm not giving you that. There's no telling what you'd do to other people if I let you have full control. I'm not denying that Clara's death is my fault, because it is and I was stupid and careless. And I _don't_ want the cops coming on me because you _ate_ someone! If they so much as _think_ I'm connected with the disappeared persons, they'll investigate and they'll throw me in jail after deporting me,"

He crossed his arms and stubbornly thumped his back against the tree.

"So _no_ , I'm not listening to you. Andrew _warned_ me that you'd do something like this…and I'm not having it so there!"

 _"I'm wounded, Agus, wounded to the heart…"_

"You _have_ a heart?" Agus deadpanned.

A feeling of indignity rose in his chest and he heard a little catch of breath, like Tahm Kench was going to say something…when voices caught both of their ears. Agus' immediate reaction was to freeze, hiding in the bushes, but he was curious…no one ever came here…

He slowly parted the bushes, watching as a trio of young adults made their way to the river's edge. Two women, one strawberry blonde while the other was dark haired, and a blond man. The blonde girl gave a cheer as she darted towards the water, scaring off some of the ducks that had been pecking at the breadcrumbs Agus had left them.

"Finally, some vacation time," she beamed, looking at her companions, "Oh, what are those faces for! The sun's shining, the grass is green…"

"The sun's shining, that's exactly it," the brunette girl teased, her eyebrows raised over her sunglasses before she grabbed a book out of her backpack and sat on the sandy shore, beginning to read.

"I swear to God you heretics…" the blonde girl muttered softly to herself before reforming her smile and walking to the water's edge.

She turned towards the blond man, who was looking at the water like it was poison.

"You _do_ swim, don't you?" the girl asked, shrugging off the filmy cover and revealing a sturdily built, muscled figure that looked at place more on a soldier than just a normal young adult.

But that wasn't what got Agus' attention…the girl's back, arms and legs were _covered_ in angry red scars, mostly on her back where three cruel lines were carved into the tanned skin. She looked like she'd had many, _many_ surgeries or was in some horrific accident. But that just accented the warrior-like air that hung about her.

"I swim pretty girl…" the poor boy stammered before shaking his head, "pretty good! I swim pretty good!"

"Flirt," the girl teased, diving into the water and resurfacing, flinging droplets out of her reddish blonde hair before looking back up at the shore, "C'mon, the water's fine!"

Her two companions stared at the water unamused.

"You can still swim?" the brunette asked, "I thought you'd short circuit or…"

"Sink?" the boy finished, "With all that…"

"I CAN SWIM JUST FINE!" the blonde snapped, crossing her arms, "See! I…"

She gave a shudder before stiffening and keeling over backwards in the water, sinking.

"NO!" the blond man yelled, ripping off his shirt and diving in after her while the brunette ran into the water.

"I don't see her!" the other girl started.

"I don't either…" the boy replied, right as the brunette was yanked off balance and was sent into the water with a loud splash.

The boy started howling, laughing as the girl resurfaced…looking all the world like a _very_ angry cat…until something yanked him into the water too.

When he resurfaced, looking pretty angry…a loud, warm laugh rippled through the air. The two looked to the side, just to see the third member of their trio dying of laughter.

"Your faces hahahahaha!" the red-blonde girl gasped, her golden eyes alight, "Dear Sun I'm going to…hahaha…blow a…fu-ahahahahaha…"

"That wasn't _funny_ …" the brunette growled, her silver eyes blazing.

"No it was not," the blond man deadpanned, his golden eyes narrowed, crossing his arms over his chest and revealing a small, circular scar, almost like a bullet wound, "What do you say we make a certain sun-worshiper cool off?"

"I like that idea," the silver-eyed girl grinned as they sloshed through the water.

"Wait…what are you…" the golden-eyed girl started right as the man grabbed her, sweeping her into the air, "NO! PANTHE-ARTHUR! ARTHUR JONSON YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! PUT! ME! DOOOOOOWWWNNNNN!"

"As you wish, m'lady," the boy replied with a wry smile…

And threw her into the water.

She did _not_ look happy when she came back up.

"I AM GOING T-TO _END_ YOU BOTH!" came the growl and unless Agus' ears were deceiving him, her could have sworn he heard some static in it.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" the boy, Arthur, started.

"Gee, ya _think_?!" the other girl snapped as the taller, stockier built girl charged at them both, knocking them into the water.

Agus gave a soft chuckle before retreating back to his little hideaway, eyes closing. Let them swim and have fun…that's all he…

He heard a soft clearing of a throat and his dark eyes flashed open just to see Andrew standing above him.

"I see you've met some of your fellows," Andrew told him.

"Uh…?" Agus started and Andrew gestured back at the swimmers.

"The Targon Trio as the Rioters have come to call them, Leona, Pantheon and Diana," he explained, "Diana's the dark haired girl and Leona's the blonde…Pantheon's a bit obvious,"

"Good to know," Agus nodded, closing his eyes only for Andrew to gently nudge his foot again, "You're not here to introduce me…are you?"

"Slightly," Andrew shrugged, "You're going to be summoned soon enough…Cira's going to train you. She's actually the best one to do it, seeing as she's a Support Chosen too,"

"Cir…Leona?"

"Correct," Andrew nodded, grabbing Agus' arm and hauling him up to his feet, "Come on, you're going to meet them and you and Cira are heading to the Rift for more training,"

Agus gave a soft groan as Andrew pulled him out of his little hiding spot towards the three Chosen currently trying to dunk each other. Suddenly, the blonde girl's head snapped up, turning towards Andrew. Her blue-grey eyes turned curious and she sloshed her way out of the river, leaving the other two Chosens standing in the water, looking confused.

"Now?" she sighed, looking at Andrew.

"He's a support Chosen, like you, Cira," Andrew told her, "He's…"

"I know who he is," Cira told him before turning to Agus, who felt a little exposed under the other Chosen's gaze…it was almost as if two people were looking at him, not one.

"I don't know if Andrew's introduced you to me or not, but I'm Cira Noble," she told him, "I'm Leona's Chosen and…well…I was the first to go through all this madness…so I'm gonna be the one to train you,"

Her eyes flickered a faint gold before reverting and a shudder made itself known over her tanned skin. She turned to Andrew.

"Soon?"

"Very," Andrew nodded…right as a pain rifled through Agus' body, almost as if his body was too small for him, his skin took on a scaly texture and his teeth grew, digging into this gums with their sharpened points.

He looked up in panic over at the other Chosens, but only Cira showed any semblance of what he was going through. She was on a knee, digging her fingers into the sandy soul as her long red-blonde hair turned stark white and silver armor started spreading up her hands…

And that's when his entire world burst into light.

* * *

Agus opened his eyes just to be met with stained-glass windows and hardwood floors. It was quite beautiful…

"You made it, that's good!" a female voice started, making Agus turn around to see a white, humanoid figure in a coal black mask and holding a silvery blue bow, "You're the new Chosen, right? Cira said that another Support was coming, so she and Ryo aren't running around all over the place,"

"Kindred," he started, blinking at the low, drawl that his voice had gotten, "Well…you're Lamb,"

Lamb nodded.

"I'm a Chosen too," she replied, "My name's Dianne,"

"Agus,"

"Bukalow?" she asked.

Agus froze, a chill running over his scaly skin.

"Where did…"

"You had a sister named Clara, right?" Dianne queried, "She died in a car accident,"

"How did you…" Agus sputtered.

"I was there," she shrugged, "I've been the Grim Reaper for about three years now…"

"Did she…" Agus started, only to get cut off by an indignant roar.

"I'm going to _murder_ who came up with this skin!" a warm, lower female voice yelled.

"Ah…Cira's seen the new skin," Dianne chuckled as said red-head stormed out, followed by a helmeted man with glowing golden eyes.

Both were dressed in cooking garb, the angry support carrying what looked to be a hot-dog fork complete with said food on the end and a grill, the man who Agus recognized as Pantheon carrying a large halberd-like object with a pat of butter on it and an even bigger roll for his shield.

"At least we match, dear," Pantheon, Arthur, chuckled.

Cira gave a low grumbling sound and Arthur gently nudged her.

"Hey, Cira…which one would you rather have, the Pool Party or the Barbeque?" Dianne asked.

"NEITHER!" Cira spat, "Give me Project any day! At least I can turn off the projector!"

She suddenly stiffened, her blue-grey eyes flickering gold and she seemed to switch from furious to amused in a bat of an eye.

"Now, Cira, what have we said about you and your temper?" she asked and Agus reasoned that it was Leona talking rather than Cira.

Leona gave a slight wince and shook her head before turning towards the others.

"Sorry about her…she's been run ragged these past few days…" Leona apologized, "Now…where is our midlaner…"

A faint glow shone in the corner and the Radiant Dawn gave a smile.

"Ah, there they are,"

The light began to fade, revealing a blonde, hooded, winged woman. Kayle…and it looked like the rare Judgement skin…

"Ryo!" Leona greeted, "good to see you!"

"It's been a while since we've been on the same team," the Judicator replied, noting who was speaking to her, "Um, Cira throwing another fit?"

Leona winced and gently flicked the side of her head.

"That's enough, Cira," she hushed as rings of icy-white light started to circle around them all, "Well, let's get started,"

* * *

The match was a long one…Arthur and Dianne top versus Shen's Chosen Shane and Fiora's Chosen Victoria, Ryo versus Zed's Chosen Zayne, and Cira and Agus versus Blitzcrank and Vayne. It got to the point where the enemy team just couldn't kill Cira and Agus, they both had so much armor and health that even Vayne couldn't hurt them much.

Agus, as per Cira's instruction, let Tahm Kench take control at times, watching and memorizing how he did things…even if it looked weird through the muddled watercolors. Cira told him that it was normal, all Chosens and Champions went through it whenever the other was in control. It got clearer as time wore on, but it was still unsettling.

The River King's Chosen watched as his fellows all went their own ways, Cira and Arthur heading farther into the Institute as they had another match that day, Ryo disappearing in a flash of warm fiery light. Agus put a webbed hand on Dianne's shoulder, making the Kindred's Chosen jump sky-high.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I meant to ask you," he started, "You said you were there when my sister died, right?"

"Yes,"

"Did she…accept your arrow?"

Dianne's head bowed as she put a hand on Wolf's head, stroking his ears as his tongue lolled.

"She accepted the Hunt," she said softly, "She said that her brother would save her,"

The sound that came from Agus' throat sounded strangled and _so_ wrong coming from his body.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Agus," she ordered, "I'm sorry to say, but there was nothing you could do. Once a Mark is on someone, I have to take it. They _will_ die. The only ones that have escaped having our Mark taken are Chosens…Cira nearly took my head off when I came to claim Arthur's. But…your sister…I told her that there was nothing you could do. The last thing she said before we took our Mark was that she was sorry because she thought you were mad at her,"

The River King's proud demeanor, that Dianne had seen _so_ many times during her times on the Fields of Justice, was gone…it was replaced by a defeated air.

"She died without pain after that," Dianne told him, "I put you both in my Respite to ease her pain and then Wolf took her. There was nothing you could do,"

"I killed her…" he muttered, clenching his large hands, his scales bristling.

"You were being careful," Dianne countered, "The driver of the truck that hit you was texting, he ran the red light and hit Clara. She was dead before you both stopped rolling. She's in a better place now, Agus. Trust me, Wolf and I have seen it…even though we can't stay,"

Agus gave a soft, toothy smile, taking off his hat and sweeping it into a bow.

"Thank you, Kindred," he said, "Your words are much appreciated,"

Dianne gave a light laugh before she burst into white and black sparks, returning back to Earth. Agus gave a sigh and wrung the hat.

The words might have been appreciated…but they didn't truly help him heal. That wouldn't come for a long, long time.

* * *

Arthur held Cira as she slept, her projector glitching lightly and showing her true self as she twitched, her nightmares preventing her from getting a true good sleep. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Andrew coming towards them.

"They _just_ got to sleep," Pantheon growled, his golden eyes burning nearly scarlet.

"I know," Andrew sighed, "She's been worked really hard…and this is no exception. I'll give these to you,"

He handed the Artisan of War three pictures, getting a closed eye from him.

"Names?" he asked.

"Tommy, Tracy and Kaitlyn Armstrong," Andrew explained, "Tracy and Kaitlyn are sisters and Tommy's cousins,"

Arthur looked at the family's pictures, noticing the various blades wielded by two of them and the bright, venom-green eyes of the third.

"More specifically…meet Talon, Katerina and Cassiopia,"

Arthur gave a grim laugh as he looked at Cassiopia's Chosen and then at Cira.

"Oh, this'll be _fun_ ," he muttered.

 **Cira is _worn out_. Between being a college student, being Chosen and being Hunted by the mysterious group, she's got a little justice in being upset and a bit cranky. Of course, Leona takes control if Cira gets out of hand but...**

 **As for why Arthur's saying Cass and Cira are going to have fun...um...Cira's an ophiophobe. I'll let y'all look that up and see what that means.**

 **ALSO! IMPORTANT! I'm going to be doing a Halloween special with these jokers. Of course, this'll be set in the future, so that means that MORE Chosens get to be in the light! (Specifically Udyr, Yasuo, Veigar, Ashe, Ekko and Lux). Here's a hint of what it's going to be about...All Hail the Demon Rat! XD**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred, Elise, Evelyn: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Taric-Mi-Stowagan**

 **Nautilus-NyanTacocat**

 **Nasus Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon, Katerina, Cassiopia-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Master Yi-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven Darius-mooseman3**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-friend**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne, Fiddlesticks Shaco-TheSmilingMask**

 **Kalista Hecarim-friend of mine**

 **Lulu-another friend of mine**

 **Jhin- The bacon tsar**

 **Malzahar-Erindor**

 **Lucian Thresh-FanboyX**

 **Azir Xereth- Mi-Stowgan**

 **Yasuo-ShadowWalker967**

 **Gangplank Miss Fortune-CoordnationIsKey**

 **Garen-Lt. Darkhound**

 **Syndra- Lamker**

 **Lee Sin-Idrisil**

 **Aurelion Sol-Wish Upon a Sol**

 **Kha'Zix-Navarog**

 **Sion Urgot Malphite- Exodus2150**

 **Ekko-flamezero55**

 **Lux-HGoltara**

 **Ashe-Aloasa**

 **Zyra-hiatuspermit**

 **Nidalee-Featherleap**

 **Gnar-PLAINAWESOME**

 **Vel'Koz-Old Unreliable**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
